Harry Potter à Brakebills
by Zarbi
Summary: A Godric's Hollow, le soir de Halloween, Lily Potter a reçu une aide inattendue qui a tout changé.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter A Brakebills**

**Réclamations** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni les Magiciens (Série et livres). Tout est pour le plaisir. Merci de faire mention de mon histoire si vous l'utilisez.

**Résumé** : A Godric's Hollow, le soir de Halloween, Lily Potter a reçu une aide inattendue qui a tout changé.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lord Voldemort à Godric's Hollow**

Avoir recruter Peter Pettigrew était une vraiment bonne idée. Il est vrai que le mettre comme gardien du secret du Fidelitas aurait été une bonne idée s'il n'était pas déjà un de ses Mangemorts. Il sait où se trouve les Potter et surtout leur fils Harry qui pourrait seul le tuer (Il faudra peut-être éliminer Neville Londubat qui remplit aussi les conditions de la prophétie, mais ses 2 parents sont des Sangs-Purs).

Du fait du Fidelitas, les défenses sont faibles et il les perce en quelques secondes déclenchant des alarmes. Mais les gens à l'intérieur ne peuvent s'échapper du fait des sorts anti-transplanage, antiportoloin et autres. Il défonce la porte d'un sort et dans l'entrée, il fait face à James Potter, l'auror. Il entend du bruit au premier étage où doit se trouver Harry et sa mère Lily. Elle doit tenter de s'échapper et elle ne le peut pas. Amusant non ?

Le combat contre James Potter est bref. Il ne peut pas faire grand chose et cela se termine par un Avada Kavedra lancé contre lui et qui le tue.

On passe au suivant.

Il monte l'escalier qui mène au 1er étage et là sur le palier se tient une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans et encore. Elle n'a pas de baguette.

_\- Une moldue ? Que fait-elle là ? Il va lui falloir lui poser des questions après et puis, on verra_, pense Voldemort avec un mauvais sourire intérieur.

Mais son premier Stupefix échoue devant un bouclier magique. Elle a un talisman, un artefact magique ou quoi ? Mais les sorts suivants pour neutraliser et capturer un adversaire échoue sur son bouclier. Et là, il voit les mouvements des mains de la jeune femme et il comprend : il a en face de lui une magicienne probablement en formation car ils ne sont formés à la magie qu'à partir de 17-18 ans à l'âge où les sorciers commencent leur profession magique. Mais que vient faire une magicienne ici ? Les magiciens ne se mêlent quasiment jamais des affaires de sorciers et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Au début de sa montée comme seigneur noir, Voldemort s'était renseignés sur eux, les avait observés et les avait trouvés très faibles. Mais aurait-il fait une erreur ?

\- Dépêche-toi, je ne vais pas tenir, crie la jeune femme.

\- J'arrive.

Et là, il voit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux avec un bébé dans le dos et un sac à la main (un sac de survie probablement) surgit et saisit la magicienne et elles disparaissent tous les 3 et autour de lui tout explose. Il ne peut pas transplaner bien qu'il essaye à cause des sorts anti-transplanage qu'il a lancés. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Sans ses précautions, il serait mort là. Par la magie noire, il a survécu mais il est une sorte de fantôme solide qui s'échappe de la maison par les airs.

**500 m plus loin à l'approche de la forêt dans les bois,**

\- Pétunia, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire comment je suis retrouvé dans ce bordel ? Car j'étais en train d'étudier, pas en train de me préparer à combattre un très puissant sorcier noir.

\- Tu as réussi à la battre

\- Énorme coup de pot. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- J'ai utilisé un simple rituel de magie de sang appelant à l'aide tous ceux de mon sang qui pouvait m'aider. Mais normalement, c'était un simple appel à l'aide, pas un moyen de transplanage.

\- Résultat, j'étais là instantanément. Heureusement, je n'étais pas sous la douche.

\- Mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner.

\- J'ai un léger don de Voyage et on passe par une autre dimension pour le faire. Donc les moyens anti-transplanage ne fonctionnent pas pour les miens. Enfin, c'est mon hypothèse. Et en parlant de transplanage, est-ce que tu peux me ramener à mon université ? Je pense qu'on ne peut pas y transplaner mais tu me déposes à Cambridge et je me débrouille après.

\- Mais commente as-tu battu Voldemort ? Le plus puissant sorcier noir.

\- Il m'a énervé et je suis une soupe au lait. Cela veut dire que je pars en faisant tout exploser. Oh, continue-t-elle moqueuse, il était dans un endroit anti-transplanage et tout est en train d'exploser autour de lui. Mais cela n'a jamais été aussi fort, vous aviez quoi chez vous ?

\- Rien de spécial, juste de quoi faire des potions répond pensive Lily en listant mentalement tout ce qu'ils avaient chez eux. _Rien d'explosif a priori, mais vu la magie et le pouvoir de Pétunia, cela a dû mal réagir_, pense-t-elle. Elle continue :

\- Mais je ne fais pas du transplanage à 3, trop dangereux. Je crois que le mieux est d'appeler le Magicobus, mais le problème est qu'on ne sait pas trop qui le prend, continue-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- Ou alors je prends mon portable et j'appelle un taxi.

\- Ton portable fonctionne ? Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi et toi ?

\- Rien. Donc cela sera le Magicobus. Pendant que j'y pense, pour les Sorciers, je n'étais pas là. C'était un piège de votre part, mais le pauvre James a dû sacrifier sa vie pour tuer Voldemort. Aucun Magicien ou Magicienne n'est impliqué dans la mort de Voldemort. Sinon, tout le monde aura beaucoup de problèmes. Cela vaut mieux, alors d'accord ?

\- Ok, mais il faudrait que tu soigne ta blessure au front.

\- Elle saigne, non ?

\- Elle a juste une forme d'éclair, je me demande comment tu te l'es faite.

\- Je pense qu'un sort a dû passer juste avant de sauter.

_**Mis en ligne le Mercredi 7 Aout 2019**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Des Lettres

**Chapitre 2 - Des lettres**

* * *

_**Lettre Ouverte à la Gazette du Sorcier**_

Lord Voldemort est mort.

En ce soir du Samedi 31 Octobre, nous savions que Lord Voldemort nous recherchait pour nous tuer. Alors nous lui avons tendu un piège dans notre maison de Godric's Hollow. Nous l'avions placé sous Fidelitas avec comme gardien du Secret notre ami Peter Pettigrew. Il s'est fait passer pour un traître et a donné notre adresse à Lord Voldemort dès que le piège était prêt. Notre grand Ami Sirius Black n'était pas notre Gardien du Secret même s'il l'a laissé croire.

Malheureusement, ce piège n'était pas aussi prêt que nous l'aurions cru. Lord Voldemort a été tué dans l'explosion de notre maison dont il ne pouvait transplaner. Malheureusement, mon cher James Lord Potter est mort en actionnant le piège.

Pour me protéger moi et mon fils Harry, nous sommes cachés dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Lorsque les Mangemorts qui suivaient Lord Voldemort auront été capturés ou tués, nous reviendrons au grand jour. J'espère que le Ministère et la Justice seront rapides et impitoyables.

Lady Lily Potter

* * *

**Extrait de la Lettre personnelle de Lady Potter à Albus Dumbledore**

Contrairement à la lettre que j'ai envoyé au journal la Gazette du Sorcier, Peter Pettigrew a réellement trahi son devoir de Gardien du secret.

Il n'y avait pas de piège à Godric's Hollow. Ma survie tient presque du miracle comme la mort de Lord Voldemort. Je pense qu'une combinaison de produits avec des sorts très puissants a déclenché une réaction en chaîne incontrôlable.

Je suis à l'université de Magie de Cambridge où étudie ma sœur Pétunia. Aucun sorcier ne viendra me chercher là-bas. J'ai fait parvenir l'adresse à mon gestionnaire de compte à Gringotts. Donc vous pourrez y envoyer les courriers que vous recevrez pour moi. J'espère que vous ferez le tri avant. Mais gardez toutes les lettres que vous ne me renverrez pas.

* * *

**Ecole de Magie Saint Merlin de Cambridge, quelques jours plus tard,**

\- Mademoiselle Pétunia Evans, vu ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow, je ne veux pas de problèmes avec les sorciers, donc vous irez terminer vos études à l'université américaine de Magie de Brakebills. Le directeur Henry Fogg vous attend.

\- Lady Potter, vous pouvez rester ici le temps que la situation se tranquillise. Mais le directeur Fogg indique qu'il serait ravi de recevoir une maîtresse des potions car il voudrait relancer les cours des potions négligés depuis trop longtemps à Brakebills. Je tiens à vous dire que nous ne croyons guère aux potions chez les Magiciens sauf dans le cas de la médecine ou les poisons et contrepoisons.

* * *

**La gazette du sorcier, 20 Janvier de l'année suivante,**

Jugement de Sirius Black

Après de longues procédures judiciaires, le jugement de Sirius Black a été prononcé. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Sirius, Héritier de la famille Black a été acquitté des crimes de complicité avec Lord Voldemort, du meurtre de James Potter et du meurtre de 12 Moldus.

Un mandat d'arrêt a été renouvelé contre Peter Pettigrew pour tous ces crimes. Il est activement recherché, mais beaucoup pensent qu'il s'est réfugié à l'étranger après avoir échapper à Sirius Black qui le pourchassait.

Par contre, Sirius Black a été condamné à une amende de 1000 gallions pour ne pas avoir déclarer qu'il était un animagus. Bien sûr, c'est accompagné de l'obligation de faire cette déclaration au Ministère. Il peut devenir un grand chien noir. Peter Pettigrew est aussi un animagus et peut se transformer en un gros rat blanc. Lady Lily Potter a été acquittée du délit de non-dénonciation de délit.

Lord Lucius Malefoy a été acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui comme Mangemort. Il a invoqué l'Imperius que lui a lancé Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Rita Skeeter

_**Mis en ligne le Samedi 14 Septembre 2019.**_


End file.
